You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine, is the eighth episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 12/11/17. Synopsis Larry, Monroe & Mrs.Puff find the source of the recent vast amounts of zombies. SpongeBob decides to monitor Mr.Krabs when tensions continue to boil. Squidward goes on the hunt for his family. Plot A flashforward is shown of Squidward opening his eyes while on the ground. After being dazed and possibly slightly concussed, he looks up to see something offscreen. He looks fearful. Flashing back, the rest of the group gets together in a meeting minus Sandy, Patrick & Tyler due to them still being on their hunt. Mrs. Puff inquires on the recent problems about the zombies and why there have been herd after herd recently. Larry guesses they just came this way naturally. Squidward doubts this since they are only “30 something days in” and there wouldn’t be that many in one place. “Maybe, we should send out a group to find out what the f*ck is going on out there,” Says Mr.Krabs. SpongeBob finishes twiddling with his thumbs and then pitches in his two cents. “I’ll go, I’ve dealt with a herd before, I can make it through.” Larry then steps up. “No. I’ll go.” He says. Monroe then rises. “So will I.” “And I am not being raped.” He adds on. Mrs.Puff finally rises and also volunteers. SpongeBob wants to have his doubts but also wants his group to be strong and allows these three to go although still being concerned over Monroe. Squidward then says he has an announcement. Jump cut. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Asks, Mrs.Puff. “I have to. I had some family members including my brother and mother living nearby this area before all this. It’s why I suggested this camp in the first place.” Says, Squidward. SpongeBob walks up and bestows Squidward some weapons for safety. “Good luck.” He says. Squidward extends his hand. “You too.” He responds. Mrs.Puff walks off to go on her own mission with Larry & Monroe to finally figure out how to stop the herds once and for all. Squidward goes to get his motorbike. SpongeBob enters his cabin to take a breather but is surprised to see Mr.Krabs. Krabs strolls up to him and tells SpongeBob he found the guns under a tree, nowhere near where Donnie said to put them. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Lies, SpongeBob. Mr.Krabs breathes angrily, grabs SpongeBob, and lifts him up to the light fixture. Krabs then points to something on his neck. “See this scar. I know ugly right? You wanna know how I got it? By being cut with a shard of glass by a drunkard at a bar. You want to know what happened to said drunkard? Let’s just say he couldn’t drink a shot straight again.” Mr.Krabs then lowers SpongeBob back to ground level. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not to test him. Krabs storms off while SpongeBob stares back, looking horrified. Larry, Monroe & Mrs.Puff continue on their mission to find the source of the problem. Suddenly, they hear gunshots and a bullet hits their windshield. Larry swerves but manages to stay on the road. Dougie Williams retreats from the bushes having had survived the events of The Damned. He tries to avenge his fallen friends. Larry and Mrs.Puff don’t know what to do. Suddenly, Monroe motions Larry to get in the back. “Stick your hands up and get out slow!” Yells, Dougie. Monroe calmly gets into the driver's seat. “Don’t make me blow your faces into pizza cheese!” Adds on the sadistic clown. Monroe gives a cold gaze back. Dougie lowers his gun now sensing what Monroe is about to do. “S*it.” He exclaims. “Monroe!” Yells Larry. Monroe puts the gears into drive and drives right for Dougie. Dougie tries to run out of the way but Monroe crashes into him sending him sliding across the windshield. Dougie rolls on top of the car. He lands onto the pavement. Dougie, slightly concussed, musters enough strength to crawl away to the nearby forest in a retreat. Monroe stares on in coldness which disturbs Larry & Mrs.Puff even if they regard Dougie as bad. Squidward rides down a barren and ghostly looking road on a motorbike. While driving, Squid pulls out a roadmap of all the areas in town and is going to try and find some of his family members after having had heard from Donnie that the West hasn’t been too infested with zombies yet. Squidward arrives on the horizon of a city. He fires a warning shot to let any possible survivors be aware of his arrival. Mr.Krabs sits in a chair rolling some tobacco into cigarettes. Donnie then enters with the guns in his custody. “How many?” Inquires, Krabs. “28.” Answers, Donnie. “Excellent.” States, Krabs, with a slight smile. Donnie is allowed one of Krabs’ cigarettes and they begin smoking together. They then clink their cigarettes. “Cheers.” Says, Donnie. SpongeBob walks up to a tree. He sits by it and wields a bowie knife. He examines its sharpness. Squidward proceeds into the city at slow speed lest to attract any zombies nearby. Two hear the noise and follow but Squidward ignores them and continues through. He hears some stray worms bark as well as some crows cawing. Larry reclaims the driver's seat and he and his group continue on their mission. They pass by the same neighborhood Patrick & Tyler previously got Donnie's supplies from. Mrs.Puff finishes observing through her binoculars. “There!” She points. Larry & Monroe see the same herd Patrick & Tyler barely escaped. “This must be the source.” States, Monroe. “Da*n right.” Adds on Larry. Monroe gives him a weird look. Suddenly, Mrs.Puff hears a noise. “What is that?” Asks, Monroe. “Sounds like an iPod.” Answers, Larry. Mrs.Puff then grows concerned when she sees the herd beginning to change direction. Squidward turns down another street deep into the city. He suddenly trips over a dead, not reanimated, body in the road and is sent off his motorbike and rolls on the ground. “S*itnuts!” He yells in pain. Squidward gets up and returns to his vehicle. Before he can continue, he sees a sign hanging on top of a lamppost. It says, “SQUIDWARD, IF YOU EVER FIND THIS, WE WENT EAST. WE LOVE YOU.” Love, Mom. Squidward starts up his engine and bikes in the eastern direction. SpongeBob finishes examining his bowie knife. Pearl walks up and asks what he is doing. “Nothing, which is common these days.” He says. “Pearl! Stop talking to Spongebob and begin digging those holes!” Yells, Mr.Krabs. Pearl walks off to do as asked. “What are the holes for?” Asks, SpongeBob. “Whatever I say to Pearlie that I do not say to you is none of your business.” Answers, Krabs. Mr.Krabs scampers off. SpongeBob angrily clenches his fists. “Okay, we need to make a louder noise in order to divert these walkers in the opposite direction.” States, Larry. “How can we do that?” Asks, Mrs.Puff. “Just watch.” Answers, Larry. Larry then puts a CD he found into the CD track and blares a song very loud. A lot of zombies who also finish eating the carcass of a dead scallop hear the noise and begin heading back in the right direction. Monroe goes to look out the window when suddenly, he sees somebody run off, it appears to be Dougie, holding an iPod, which just now has its battery dead. Squidward bikes into the eastern city while more zombies begin getting attracted to the noise of his vehicle. He reaches a dead end. He decides to backtrack but then notices several zombies blocking the way coming right for him. Squidward is finally forced to abandon it and continue on foot. While running, he spots a necklace on the ground, which has his name engraved on it. Pearl begins digging the holes. Mr.Krabs watches from the distance. Larry and his group continue leading the herd away with louder music. “Makes sense that the clown guy and his pack of a*sholes would be behind this.” Says, Mrs.Puff. “Wonder how they were able to maintain that many dead ones.” Adds on Larry. “With the same thing were doing now.” States, Monroe. “Barnacles!” Yells, Mrs.Puff. Larry noticed another group of zombies coming from the opposite direction and coming dead ahead for them. Squidward grabs the necklace and begins running down an alley while zombies give chase. Squidward shoots down some zombies. A barbed wire gate blocks his way. He takes off his shirt and throws it onto the gate to safely climb over. He struggles a bit when the zombies catch up but manages to succeed. Squidward reclaims his shirt, then flips the zombies, stuck behind the gate, the middle finger before continuing his retreat. While running, he spots a little grove. The zombies finally knock down the gate and continue pursuing Squidward. Squidward shoots down some more and then retreats through the grove. Larry's group continue luring their own zombies in the direction opposite of camp. Larry finishes another track of Rock’N’Roll. “Almost done.” Says, Mrs.Puff. “Not yet.” Says, Larry. “What next?” Adds on Monroe. Larry in response pushes Monroe & Mrs.Puff out of the car with his strength also dropping out. The car, which has a brick on the gas pedal, continues blaring the music and heads straight for the quarry. The car drives down into it with the zombies stupidly walk and tumble down to their second deaths. Larry, Monroe & Mrs.Puff watch the scene unfold. “Now we’re done.” Says, Larry who pulls out and eats one of Patrick's chocolate bars left behind. Monroe continues watching everything unfold. He envisions his sister, father & his mother being among the rolling walkers. He then shakes his head and the hallucinations end. Squidward continues retreating through the grove while the zombies endlessly follow. Squidward shoots down two more but finally runs out of ammo. He appears at a dead end which consists of several downed trees & for some odd reason, barbed wire. Suddenly, Squidward feels something hit his head. Squid falls to the ground with blurry vision while he hears several rapid gunshots. Squidward closes his eyes before reopening them in a slight concussed and dazed way bringing us to the present time. Finally getting his sight back he sees all of the zombies destroyed. Somebody approaches him. After an awkward pause, the stranger says “Hello Son.” Squidward shudders at this voice before looking up to see an octopus much like himself but a little bulgier, much older (around 70 or so years old), and a little wrinkly while wearing the classic cowboy hat. “Dad?” Asks, Squidward in confusion and with some fear. At camp, SpongeBob observes Pearl finishing digging the holes. Mr.Krabs & Donnie do a maintenance check on the guns. Suddenly, all four are shot at by Dougie Williams, who comes out of the bushes with an obvious leg injury. Nobody is hit. SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs quickly subdue Dougie which is already proven easy while Donnie & Pearl stay back. Mr.Krabs takes Dougie hostage. Larry, Pearl & Monroe begin walking back to camp. Larry finishes his chocolate bar, Monroe is trying his hardest to move on from his past, and Mrs.Puff begins to grow worried over Squidward. They arrive at a rendezvous point where Squidward was supposed to meet them eventually. They grow concerned when they see that he isn’t there. Dougie is strained in the back of a pickup truck. SpongeBob keeps guard over him. Mr.Krabs finishes talking to Donnie & Pearl and then walks up. Dougie begins to tremble in fear revealing his cowardice. Mr.Krabs gives a cold gaze at him. “Please don’t kill me man! I’m just trying to get by! I lost everything!” Pleads, Dougie. “You don’t ask for much these days.” Says, Mr.Krabs with a cold heart. Dougie begins to cry and plead for his life. Mr.Krabs groans, kneels down and offers Dougie a hug. Dougie, initially hesitant, finally agrees and him & Krabs embrace. “Shush, shush, now, it’s all good.” States, Krabs. “Remember, you can follow the saying, you know that one that says, “You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine. Right?” Asks, Krabs. “I can.. I could.” Responds, Dougie. Mr.Krabs gets up and then says, “Feel better now?” Dougie sniffles and responds, “Yes.” “Good, now, back to it.” Says, Krabs, who pulls out a steak knife and plunges it right into Dougie's abdomen. He then slices and causes Dougie's guts to spill out into the back of the truck killing him instantly. Pearl vomits, Donnie smiles in amazement. SpongeBob looks absolutely horrified. “Princess.” Says, Krabs about Dougie's “pathetic weakness.” Krabs stabs Dougie's brain to prevent his resurrection into a zombie. Krabs hops off of the truck and walks off. SpongeBob watches and clenches his fists again. Larry looks increasingly confident for the future while Mrs.Puff begins to show some worry. SpongeBob begins to clean up the mess Krabs left behind with Dougie's corpse. Before he could finish disposing of the entrails now in a paper bag, SpongeBob suddenly slams it to the ground, grabs a gun he had hidden in his pocket and begins going to find Mr.Krabs. Said murderous reasons however do not pertain to Dougie. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Monroe Rechid Pearl Krabs Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Dougie Williams Squidward's Father Deaths Dougie Williams Trivia First appearance of Squidward's Father. Last appearance of Dougie Williams. You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine takes place on the same day of the events of Chinatown. “You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine,” references two things. Mr.Krabs & Dougie's “talk of morality.” It also references the close bond between Mr.Krabs & Donnie. This episode takes place on Day 33. Some elements of the story such as Squidward finding the barbed wire as well as Squidward finding his name in public places were purposefully did over again to foreshadow the future as we see Squid's story on why he was dazed to begin with. This is the first time an alive parent of a main character appears on the show. (Not counting Sandy's zombified mother). Monroe's past still continues to haunt him. 209 - The Unveiling (Sneak Peek) Sandy sneaks down a corridor of some creepy flickering lights. A zombie growls and crawls towards her with half of its body missing. Sandy grabs a bowie knife and penetrates it into the undead ghouls head. After clearing the hall of two more zombies, she hears a noise. “Pat?” “Ty?” She says. No answer. Sandy walks a little ahead but suddenly she trips over a tripwire. A door opens and automatic gunfire aims right for her. Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:2017